


Summer Fun

by 10_pasesfire



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Basically a bunch of Campy situations, Basically everyone is in this - Freeform, Cute, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fun, Happy, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-04 05:26:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 3,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10269233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10_pasesfire/pseuds/10_pasesfire
Summary: Snapshots from the newsie's experiences at summer camp. Some of these most likely will be over 100 and might not be about camp specifically but will be about campy things because camp gives me a warm feeling.Hope you like it too!!





	1. The Outhouse

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading if you did! Leave comments on more prompts for the story and Kudos are always welcome! Thanks for checking it out.

"How could you do this to me?" David screamed at the top of his lungs. He could barely breathe as he was trapped in the outhouse by the lake. He knew it was going to be dark soon and his claustrophobia was taking over as he struggled against the door. 

"Sorry Dave, but no one pranks Jack Kelly and gets away with it! Better think on that next time you decide to put a dead fish in my bed. Hope you enjoy that fresh dump smell in the morning." David could tell he was smirking and he hated it.

"You're lucky you're cute Jack Kelly or I'd never talk to you again after this."

"Ta ta!"

'Oh the prank war is on now' David thought as he readied himself for a long night of stench .


	2. Tales from the Lake

Les, Boots, Snipes , and Tumbler sat around listening intently as their counselor, Skittery, spoke to them. The cabin was lit by only the solitary flashlight he held and whatever moonlight streamed in.

“And so, the girl went for a swim reaching the center of the lake when suddenly...SWOOSH! The lake demon clawed at her leg and pulled her down to the bottom of the lake, forcing her to take his place for eternity. That is, until she gets someone else to take her place.”

“Is...I-Is she still down there?” Tumbler squeaked. Skittery smiled devilishly.

“Oh yeah. Legend has it that she comes out of the lake on a full moon, like tonight, and if she kisses you, water fills you from the inside out. She drowns you and keeps your soul prisoner forever. But don't worry guys,” suddenly cheerful he hops up, turning the flashlight off. “Specs is on patrol tonight, he won't let anything happen to you.”

The boys visually relax until Skittery adds “Unless she gets him first.” He leaves them in awe, stepping outside and turning, immediately receiving a kiss from Sarah.

“Do you always have to scare them that way?” she raises her eyebrow.

“Yeah, it makes me happy.” He wraps his arm around her. “You make me more happy though.”


	3. Sunrise Surprise

Spot woke slowly, not really questioning why the morning bell was louder than usual. He stretched like a cat beneath his covers and let out a yawn. Opening his eyes it was abnormally sunny through the covers. He sat up with a yawn and froze.

There he found himself in the middle of the mess hall. The sunlight streamed through the sunroof like a spotlight as all eyes turned to him. All at once everyone let out the laughter they were obviously holding in as Spot sat in his bed wearing nothing but an overly large t shirt and boxers.

His cheeks and ears turned a deep crimson and a glare graced his face, his icy blue eyes turning to slits. He hopped out of bed, fists clenched as he screamed at the top of his lungs.

“RACE!” He was after him at top speed as the offender was already out the door. Race didn't get any kisses the rest of the summer.


	4. Kayak Attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you @baeratheon from Tumblr for the idea! Go check them outtt.

Jack didn't think much about it the first time. He figured the waves were just a little much today. But then it happened again and again and harder until Jack realized it was Katherine hitting his boat with her oar.

“Hey Kelly, my campers want to challenge you to a duel. Girls versus boys!” Her bunk let out a war cry. “First kayak to tip over loses. Unless...you're chicken.” They all made chicken noises, flapping their arms and making overly dramatic frowns like they were scared.

“Aw I see you trained your puppies well but, can they handle the wolf pack?” His boys sent out a howl and numerous growls.

“Cute. Very cute.” Katherine laughed dramatically. “On our count, we start!”

The boys looked deeply into the girl's eyes.

“Three...two...one!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continued in the next chapter!


	5. The Duel Commences

It took no time at all for everyone to start paddling toward eachother like a herd of angry rhinos. They all jabbed at eachother with all the force they could while also trying not to turn themselves over. Katherine had gone straight for Jack of course, splashing him with water and jabbing and he knew he would be bruised later.

It wasn't long before they began hearing the splashes. There goes one boy! Then two girls. Then two boys. 

It was the most cliche thing ever, but it was down to just Katherine and Jack at this point. Their campers watched on accompanied by those who had gathered on the shore to watch.

"Don't take it easy on me Kelly."

"Oh, please!" He jabbed at her and the final battle began.

Jack did as she said, not holding back and getting in some good hits until she shrieked.

"Ow! Ow, ow, ow! That was my boob you jerk." She wiped at her eyes as if tears were forming. Jack out his oar down, a concerned look automatically on his face.

"Oh Kath I'm sorry, I-" caught off guard Katherine issued one last hard swing sending wolfman Jack turning over. He could hear the cheers as he surfaced.

"No fair, cheater!" Katherine hopped into the water herself, swimming over to him.

"Aw, you just have too big a heart. Love you for it though." She gave him a quick kiss before swimming to shore with a victory screech.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is a little extra long, just wanted to finish this topic ;)


	6. Campfire Song Songs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you MusicallyCalm (whovian4life) for the prompt!!! Hope you like it :)

“Alright kiddies,” Specs and Dutchy got everyone's attention as they sat around the campfire. Specs had his guitar which meant excitement for the others. "Time for a song!"

“Oh Specs, can you play 'Camptown Lady"?” Snipeshooter asked. The other counselors and senior campers looked at Specs knowingly as he visibly cringed.

“Nah, we do it a little different here. Only real music while you're around my campfire kids, if you don't know the song literally leave.” The kids laughed. The senior campers knew he was being serious.

Specs launched into “We are the Champions” by Queen, singing the beginning by himself. A warm feeling went through him as everyone joined for the chorus with smiling faces loud and proud. He's never had more pride in this camp!


	7. S'more of your Love

“You know Romeo, I think Murph has a crush on you.” Specs chuckled at Romeo’s face as he said it. Romeo looked to the girl making a s’more on the other side of the fire with her friends.

“That's ridiculous. She's like 7, she doesn't even know what a crush is.”

“The little girl campers always have crushes on the male counselors, what camp have you been going to?”

“Right.”

“I think she's going to give you that s’more.”

“No she won't.”

“Yep, here she comes.”

“Yeah righ-”

“Hi Romeo!” the cheerful girl exclaimed. “I made this for you.” She handed him the s'more and Specs struggled to keep his laughter in as Romeo looked to him for what to do.

“Thanks honey.” Specs gave up his spot next to Romeo for her.

“I'll leave you two alone.” He smirked. Romeo knew it was going to be a long night.


	8. Shoot your way to my Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The closest I've gotten to 100 words XD

Mush loved going to archery. Everyday right after breakfast, his activity was archery with counselor Medda. On the outside she seemed pretty posh, but when she got a bow in her hand she was like a ninja.

Mush mainly liked the way it looked, especially when one Louis Ballat or ‘Kid Blink’ as he was so affectionately called at camp was the one doing it. There was just something about seeing him all serious in perfect form ready to shoot that made Mush’ stomach flutter.

Maybe one day he would get the courage to talk to him. 

“Just not today.” Mush sighed.


	9. Scavenging for Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not good at titles if you haven't noticed already! I'm sorry XD. Also I think I'm going to set a limit of like 150 instead of 100 because let's be honest, I haven't met 100 yet.

The first day of camp was always one of the more chaotic. The kids trying to find where everything is and such, it wasn't much fun at all. But Jack found a way to make it fun.

He sent his kids on a scavenger hunt. Sure, he'd introduce himself and all that jazz and then he'd just give them a map, instructions, and send them off. He did this, pairing his bunk with Crutchie's.

In their newfound free time, they may or may not have gone down to the lake and sat together for a while. Three special words may or may not have been exchanged.


	10. Friendship Bracelets

Sarah and Katherine were best friends. They had their own exclusive club of 6 year old girls named Katherine and Sarah. They did everything together from sitting together at lunch to picking their activities together.

Their favorite was arts and crafts. They could sit there all day making pretty beaded jewelry for one another. When Jack had offered one to Katherine, she'd thought it gross.

But nothing compared to the joy she felt when she and Sarah exchanged friendship bracelets. Katherine definitely took notice of the heart shaped bead Sarah added to hers.

They had a bond that couldn't be expressed with words.


	11. Alone but Not Really

David was a loner. Emphasis on the word 'was'. Since being sent to summer camp for the first time, he has slowly learned to put himself out there and have fun.

He has made lasting friendships that he knows will follow him for the rest of his life. This being said, he does love his friends. But sometimes, one of his favorite parts of camp was sitting alone in the sun.

Well, mostly alone. But hey, if one Spot Conlon chose to intrude on David as he sat alone reading, that was his choice. If David found himself unable to move as the icy blue eyes met his, there was nothing he could do about it. If David was left a stuttering mess as the perpetually smirking lips left his own, there was absolutely nothing he could do about that.


	12. Soaring, Flyin'!

Yes, doing anything water related in the summer rain was pointless. This includes everything except spreading out a huge mat on the hill in the middle of the grounds and using the rain to make said mat into a giant slip n slide.

In fact, this was the best part of the summer as every camper and counselor alike came together to share in the fun. Crutchie liked to soar down on his stomach, feeling the water splash in his face as he went. He would close his eyes and imagine himself soaring through the wet clouds in the stormy sky.

It is the most free he feels all year.


	13. Forest Tag

Laser tag is one thing. Running around the woods in pitch black while trying to evade someone is another. Everyone was anxious as they bobbed and weaved through the trees, any shadow having the potential of being the seeker.

Sarah's heart was racing with glee as she swiftly maneuvered through the woods. She looked behind her for good measure only to full on slam into someone in front of her. They both let out blood curdling screams. Then immediately covered eachoher's mouths as they remembered the situation. 

"Spot?" Sarah questioned as he stood. He extended his hand to her and she took it.

"Sarah?"

"Yeah!" She sighed, pulling him into a hug as if this were the last time she'd see him ever. He awkwardly patted her back before pulling away.

"Have you seen him?" He asked breathlessly. Sarah was about to answer when she suddenly felt arms wrap around her from behind.

"Here's Racey!" He growled into her ear like a maniac. The last thing Spot heard was her scream as he ran back through the trees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw they are just playing tag. She wasn't killed just in case anyone was wondering hehe XD


	14. Green Finch and Linnet Bird

Finch loves birds with a passion. His favorites were the green finch and the Linnet. He knew everything about them from their wings spans to their flight patterns. That's what interested him most: flight.

He thought it absolutely amazing that they got to experience the art without being in the confined spaces of a plane or something. 

So when a field trip from the camp is to go ziplining, he definitely signs up. He can feel the butterflies inside him as he zips through the tops of trees. Everything seems like it's in slow motion as he flies down like a bird himself, comforted by the sounds of nature as he goes.


	15. You Spin my Head Right Around

Going to the state fair was probably the most exciting thing the gang did all year. Blink would go around winning giant stuffed animals for Mush that were almost as cute as him. Pie Eater ate to his heart's content. Jack and Katherine went up on the Ferris Wheel and had a nice, romantic time. Everyone did fun things that usually made for plenty of good stories later.

Usually they stuck to only the more intense rides, so when this year Les tags along and asks "Hey, can we go on the tea cups?" no one is entirely excited.

The ride starts out kind of boring, but then when a widely grinning Blink begins to sing "You spin my head right 'round, right 'round when you go down when you go down down." And everyone else on the ride joins in even going as far as the rapping part, this becomes their new token ride. Every year from then on, they never miss their chance on the tea cups.


	16. Food  Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This idea and the ideas in the next few chapters were donated by user tired-alexander ! Thanks a million :D Go check them out on Tumblr under the same name, @tired-alexander

No one knows how it started, but once it did no one really cared. Kid Blink being the one to always go to extremes immediately stood up with an annoyed look. Mashed potatoes, or what passed for that at the camp, slipped down his face as he asked it.

“Who threw it? If you confess now I'll give you a head start in running for your life!” suddenly he got a piece of broccoli to the kisser and his eyes were dead set on Crutchie in a second who hid behind his crutch, trying to keep in laughter. 

“Food Fight!” Finch screamed, making the chaos official. As food began flying from every direction of the mess hall, a smirking David hid from the crossfire under the table. As a genuinely confused Jack received accusations, David sat back knowing no one would ever suspect him.


	17. Chicken King

Crutchie sat in the sand, bored as always. He watched over the lake water as it splashed around with the movements of the kids that played in it. He never liked to think of his leg as something that held him back much, but it did keep him from going into the really deep water with the other kids.

He flopped back in the sand, staring up at the sky until one Mush Meyers came into his view.

“Hey Crutch, wanna play chicken?”

He had looked at Mush in confusion at first, but ten minutes later he was sending kids flying into the water left and right. As he sat on Mush’s strong shoulders he felt like a king sitting on a very attractive throne.

With Mush’s killer grip on his legs and Crutchie’s strong arms, they were unstoppable. His smile had never been wider as he knocked David off of Jack's shoulders with one last hard shove. He was known as the ‘Chicken King’ from that day on.


	18. Thunder Slumber

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little long but I hope you like it!

David woke to a faint sound and something touching his face. His eyes opened slowly with confusion.

“Hey, Dimples?” came the tiny voice of who he recognized as Pipsqueak, one of the little campers from Sarah’s cabin he remembered.

“What'd you call me?” he laughed groggily. He sat up and turned on the lamp by his bed and then reached for his glasses, slipping them on and seeing all of Sarah’s little campers, wet and shivering at his bedside. 

“Oh!” He exclaimed, taken aback.

“I called you dimples ‘cause Specs is already taken and you have dimples!”

“What are you guys doing here? Where-”

“Dave, the talking has gotta stop!” Jack mumbled from his bunk. There were moans of agreement from Bumlets and Dutchy.

“Uh, guys?” David was going to inquire about the little problem when a large roll of thunder and crack of lightning sent the girls screaming and climbing into bed around him, hanging on to him for dear life. 

The others sat up at the screams of the girls.

Not even a second later did Sarah and Katherine run into their cabin with the rest of the small campers.

“Up and at ‘em boys,” Sarah announced. “We got a couple of hatchlings scared of the storm.”

“Hey, I'm not scared!” Les declared and was quickly proven wrong by a clap of thunder sending him diving for his older sister. And so the rest of the night was spent in the boy counselor cabin, telling stories to the little ones until they fell asleep, quickly followed by the boys.

Sarah went and removed David's glasses as he dozed underneath all the girls. She and Katherine left the cabin with smirks, glad they weren't the ones who had to wake up to that.


	19. Love Doctor

“Have you guys seen it?” Choo Choo asked the group as they sat in their bunk alone. She had congregated her own and Blink’s campers together in the cabin tonight.

“Whaddya talkin’ about?” Slippers asked her.

“The obvious thing between Blink and Mush that they do not see? They want each other so bad that even I can see it! The longing gazes they always miss from each other and the constant talking about one another.”

“Yeah, they need help.” Shades piped up. “Help from the shades-meister herself. Just call me doctor love.”

“You got a plan?” Dixie questioned sarcastically.

“We just need to get them together in a romantic setting and let their love take over.”

“But they're both so...awkward.” Rocket concluded. “How will that work?”

“You do not question the doctor! Just follow my lead.”

And so operation “Blush” was a go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continued in next chapter!


	20. Love Doctor pt.2

Mush had just come back from washing up and it was already dark and cold. He shivered as he approached the cabin he shared with the other male counselors. Usually the one to be in and out of the shower first he'd somehow ended up going last and being the last to walk back.

Ready to sleep he went to open the door, but found it locked or something. This should have been impossible so he was definitely not understanding what was happening.

“Uh...hey guys?” he squeaked in his usual ‘way too nice’ way. “It's kind of cold, I would love to come in.”

“Mush.” He looked to see Shades standing with a smirk and hands in her pockets.

“Hey Shadester, what's the matter?” She simply grabbed his hand and began leading him away from the bunk.

“Where are we-”

“Sh.”

“But-”

“Shhh!” 

They continued in silence, Mush confused and Shades not wanting to spoil the surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One last part to this in the next chapter☆


	21. Love Doctor pt.3

Mush recognized the path they were taking. It led to that gazebo by the lake that they usually use for the counselors to do marshmallow roasts, but he didn't understand why they were going there now. Shades told him to keep walking down the path as she turned to leave.

He complied though not understanding. His pace slowed significantly when he saw Blink already in the gazebo, looking out over the lake. He continued carefully, the butterflies zooming around his stomach as he went.

Blink noticed him as he stepped onto the wood. A shy smile and a blush graced his face as it did Mush’s. 

“I'm starting to think this was planned.” Blink spoke up. 

“Y-Yeah, maybe.” Mush shivered. Blink thought for a second before moving over to him and wrapping his arms around him for warmth. They sat for a second awkwardly.

Blink finally spoke. “...Hey, are you-”

Mush turned toward him. “Bisexual.”

“Same.” And Blink kissed him without hesitation. Their campers and the counselors watched on in silent celebration, another job well done by Shades the love doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it. It'll be different next time☆


	22. This Means War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters like these with pranks between counselors will probably just be spattered throughout, not all in one chapter.

It started out small. Jack pretended to break up with David as Katherine pretended to break up with Sarah. 

“Me and Jack have decided that we like each other actually.” Katherine had said to the two as she clasped Jack's hand. David and Sarah stared blankly for a second before Sarah got up.

She grabbed a chair and began running after Jack with the speed of a cheetah. Lucky for Katherine, David was the more sensitive type and just kind of sat looking super hurt. 

“Sarah! Sarah, it was just a prank!” Katherine ran after her yelling. Sarah stopped, the crazed look still in her eyes as she stood over a cowering Jack with the chair raised and ready to strike.

“What?” she growled. 

“We were kidding. I wouldn't leave you for Jack of all people.”

“Hey!” Jack exclaimed with a hurt expression. David walked over then, gently taking the chair from Sarah and placing it back on the ground. He looked at Katherine and Jack once more before taking Sarah’s hand and leading her out.

“They're gonna kill us.” Katherine said.

“Ya think?”


	23. Constellations

Bumlets sat in the sand under the stars, haphazardly watching the others play in the water. He looked up at them, tracing constellations in his mind. It wasn't very riveting until one Swifty joined him in the sand.

“Having fun I can tell.” He joked.

“I'm looking for constellations.”

“Let me see.” Instead of looking up, Swifty gently grabbed Bumlets’ chin and turned his face toward his own.

“You have to look up silly.”

“No need,” he practically whispered. “I can see the stars in your eyes.” Bumlets smiled.

“You're so cheesy.”

“I know.” Swiftly ended the conversation with a kiss. Who needed the stars anyway.


	24. All Glown Up

The Fourth of July is always a fun time. The sparklers light up the eyes of the campers and the fireworks blaze the sky. They bloom like flowers in mid air and it's all quite mesmerizing.

The only thing that makes it better is glow sticks. Everything is decorated with them: trees, cabins, and of course the kids. Kath and Sarah wear them as tiaras while Jack wears them all over, several at a time.

They are all over the lake turning it into a glowing pool of neon colors. Everyone thinks it's especially magical. It's the perfect setting for Finch and Crutchie to share a quick kiss as the fireworks are reflected in each other's eyes.


	25. We All Scream For Ice Cream

Les wasn't exactly happy about the fact that Oscar decided his ice cream now belonged to him. He was even more upset when he went to get more, and they were out of his favorite flavor. It definitely didn't help that it was time to leave the ice cream shop now and everyone had tasty treats to enjoy except him.

What Les loved, though, was how later on, when it was time for bed, the counselors brought him to the mess hall and he found the biggest bowl of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream he'd ever seen.

He'd never been happier.


	26. Stay Alive

Jack had never been more scared in his life. His heart was racing as he ran to the lake, desperate to get there as fast as he could. 

“C’mon David, c’mon!” he heard Sarah scream at him as she performed palpitations. He got to the center of the crowd where David lay in the sand, his chest not moving. “Please Davey!” 

Her eyes started to tear up, as did Jack's. David couldn't have drowned. He was... too safe for that. Sarah leaned in close to him and...slapped him? He sat bolt upright, holding his face.

“What the heck, Sarah? Since when are we slapping?”

“Since the prank is over. And since this happened.” She snapped a picture of Jack's face. She got up and gave him a pat on the back. “Prank us again, Kelly, and see what happens. And tell Kath she's next.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading if you did! Leave comments on more prompts for the story and Kudos are always welcome! Thanks for checking it out.


End file.
